


Kiss And Tell

by kelex



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica, Lilly, Duncan and Logan play Truth or Dare.  "I Never" and "Truth Or Dare" seemed to go hand in hand, especially with the four of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

"Lilly!" Veronica blushed as her best friend made her dare.

"No backing out, Veronica Mars," Lilly said, tossing her head. "You took the dare, and you have to do it. Or else."

"Or else what?" Veronica asked, skeptical.

"Or else you have to..." Lilly thought. "Or else you have to run naked through our neighborhood screaming that you love Logan instead of Duncan!" she crowed, smirking.

"LILLY!!!" Duncan and Veronica both yelled her name at that while Logan just sat back in his seat, snickering.

"Come on, Veronica," Lilly smirked. "Put up or start stripping."

Veronica glared down at her friend, but crossed the bedroom anyway to sit down on the bed beside Lilly. "I may have to kill you for this, you know," Veronica teased, licking her lips.

"Well, if you'll hurry up and get it over with, I can tell you if it's worth it or not," Lilly said impudently, wrinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out at Veronica.

Veronica licked her lips again, and leaned in. She pressed them against Lilly's cheek, and then sat back and grinned. "There!"

Lilly shook her head. "Oh, no, girl. You don't get out of it like that. On the lips, just like I said, or start stripping."

Veronica waited for Lilly to back down. When she didn't, Veronica steeled herself and kissed her friend on the lips. Her eyes were closed, so the feeling of a hand sliding through her hair was completely unexpected. Her eyes flew open, startled, at the same moment a tongue slipped into her mouth. She gave a soft murmur of surprise, but Lilly's fingers caught in her hair and wouldn't let her move. 

Veronica tried to tug away again, blushing even as Duncan and Logan hooted in the background. She vaguely heard Logan ribbing Duncan about watching his sister make out with his girlfriend, but she missed Duncan's answer as Lilly sharply nipped her bottom lip to get her attention. 

The kiss didn't break, and Veronica brought her hands up, uncertain where to put them and then settled on Lilly's shoulders. Lilly had other ideas, however, and tossed her shoulders back, letting Veronica's hands slide down the slick material of her shirt to rest on small breasts that just fit the palm of her hand.

That was just about enough, and Veronica _did_ yank back this time, breaking Lilly's grip on her hair and wincing slightly. "Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes were closed as she licked her lips, and then she slowly opened them to look at Veronica. "If you weren't dating my brother, Veronica Mars, I'd be all over you," she said with a lethargic grin. "What do you think, big brother? Can I steal your girlfriend?"

Duncan looked over possessively at his girlfriend. "I don't think so, Lilly. She's mine." Then his face relaxed, and he grinned teasingly, which was the expression both girls were most used to seeing. "Sharing, on the other hand..."

Veronica laughed, and so did Lilly; even Logan snickered a time or two, but Duncan didn't.

The End


End file.
